


wrappings

by halimedes



Series: sun drenched cobblestone streets [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I thought I told you, bastard, to not come back home if you’re only going to bleed all over the carpet again,’ Romano hisses, but his touch is gentle as he starts to bandage the wounds on Spain’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrappings

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the 30 days of writing a drabble a day challenge/posted to tumblr. boss spain and chibimano makes me happy.

It is Romano who opens the large wooden doors before Spain does it. He stands outside with his fingertips touching the metal of the door handle and he is dressed in red and gold a pieces of armour and blood and bruises. Spain blinks a couple of times as his eyes widen, then he smiles down at Romano. Gives a small wave, that he winces at when his muscles moves.  
  
‘Boss is home again!’  
  
‘I could say welcome, you jerkass, but I think I’ll say go to hell instead.’ Romano crosses his arms over his chest, cheeks puffed out in frustration. Spain pats his head and bites back a mumbled, _So not cute_ , moves to take a step inside, only to stagger in through the door and his feet making heavy sounds as he tries to keep himself upright. He’s already readying himself for the pain of collapsing on the stone floor, but at least he’s home now. Romano kicks his shin lightly and when he has Spain’s attention he pulls the door close with more force than necessary.   
  
Romano still has the body of a child, but though he is no longer the tiny colony Spain took in, his hands are small and his arms weak and struggling with the extra weight as he helps Spain to his bedroom.   
  
‘I thought I told you, bastard, to not come back home if you’re only going to bleed all over the carpet again,’ Romano hisses, but his touch is gentle as he starts to bandage the wounds on Spain’s arms.  
  
‘Something unexpected happened, Roma,’ Spain says in that singsong voice of his. His eyes are closed and his neck bowed, crucifix resting above his heart. ‘It couldn’t be helped!’  
  
‘Idiot,’ Romano says. Spain opens his eyes a little, and Romano seizes the moment to look up into his eyes, fierce determination simmering in his gaze, and he taps Spain’s wrist with two fingers. Spain obediently holds his hand out, lets Romano grab it with both of his much smaller ones and he starts wrapping the bandages around it too.  
  
‘You do such a good job at wrapping me up. You’ll stay by boss’ side forever, won’t you, Roma?’ Spain asks. Romano’s cheeks suddenly heat up, blood pinking his cheeks and he stares intensely at Spain’s fingers, his whole focus spent on wrapping thinner pieces of bandage around three of them.   
  
‘Who knows, but for now it looks like that, doesn’t it? Not that I really have a choice, bastard,’ he grumbles then, and Spain laughs. Oh, does he ever laugh. It’s loud and bright and Romano hasn’t heard anything like it in months. It bounces off the walls and into Romano’s heart, where it continues to bounce and bounce until he’s sure that his heart is beating to the rhythm of it.  
  
‘Good,’ Spain says at last, his smile wide as he looks at Romano inspecting the finishing touches to the bandaging of his right arm, making sure that the bandages would stay in place at least until they could call in a doctor. ‘Every boss needs a henchman, and Roma? You’re my favourite.’  
  
‘Shut up.’ Romano’s cheeks are pink and there’s half a smile curling his lips.  



End file.
